<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Chance 第二次机会 by skyline999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547154">The Second Chance 第二次机会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999'>skyline999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>419, Identity Porn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哥谭的地下世界最近发生了一些动荡，几个蛇头的相继离奇死亡结束了这里数十年来表面的平静。随着蝙蝠家的深入调查，一个新的犯罪首领逐渐浮出水面。</p>
<p>与此同时，刚刚被分手的迪克格雷森遇上了一个神似他已经去世的二弟的男人，只不过更年长一点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 大鸟转转转酒吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当清晨的第一缕阳光从昨夜未合拢的窗帘缝隙中钻出，直射照进昏暗的房间里时，迪克醒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他醒得不是很彻底，正处于一种介于“没有入睡”和“不想起来”的中间的状态。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半分钟之后迪克反应过来这不是他的床，这里也不是他的房间。他吸了一口气，平静地闭上眼睛试图回想起昨晚在哪里，干了什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宿醉残余在体内的酒精让他的脑袋一阵一阵地抽痛，迪克依稀记得昨天好像干了件叛逆的事情，似乎是关于赌气什么。然后他想起了那个gay吧里对他笑得很暧昧的的男人，靡乱的灯光和窒息的音乐让迪克记不清男子的面貌，但是他记得清楚男人的身材很辣，胸肌饱满，缠在腰上的大腿粗壮有力。这通常不是迪克的那一款，但是醉酒后…谁都说不准。于是两个人就像连体婴儿一样黏黏糊糊去了男人家，进行了一场酣畅淋漓的“运动”，至于那场运动的另一个参与者……没错，现在正躺在他身边呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克看了一眼身旁睡得正熟的男人，和男人裸露在被子外面的皮肤上斑驳的痕迹，不用想也知道被子下面是什么情景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克又把眼睛闭上了。他想装死一会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情是这样的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柯莉安妲是个好姑娘，但是不是迪克的好姑娘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我觉得你混淆了对我的感情和对姐姐的依恋，迪克。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“关于爱和责任你还有很多东西要学，而我并不想扮演一个老师的角色，所以，”柯莉停顿了一下，唇釉的光泽定格在嘴唇中央，迪克把眼睛从那里移开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别说了，柯莉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们就这样结束吧，对你我都好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柯莉挑眉，没给迪克反驳的机会，在他反应过来之前，径直穿过马路到街对面去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克在街头站了有半个钟头，仿佛化身一座悲伤男子雕塑，期间引来了几个路人围观拍照，然后迪克终于想通了一件事，就是他的风韵犹存，还可以继续靠脸混一段时间饭吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后迪克跑去了附近最著名的大鸟转转转酒吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>别问为什么，迪克自己也不知道是哪根筋搭错了，被女人伤透了心？不不不，他爱他的每一任女朋友，即使变成了前女友也是。也许是为了寻求一点新刺激？说实话，迪克并不指望在gay吧能有什么收获，他只是随便看看，再随便喝几杯酒，几杯。</p>
<p>他昨晚到底喝了几杯来着？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这不能怪迪克，酒吧的气氛就是让人很想喝酒，尤其是肌肉美男向你递过来的酒杯最难以拒绝了，他当时很嗨，跟着舞台上脱衣舞男的节奏一起蹦，然后撞到了一个戴着红帽兜走过的男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的脸在灯光下晦暗不清，但他的蓝绿色眼睛亮得很，他上下打量了一下迪克，发出“哦”的一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谁呀？迪克的脑瓜子被酒精搞得有点慢，然后他的视线就被帽兜男的胸肌给吸走了，龟龟，老兄，你他妈的胸肌好他妈大啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看见了迪克的视线停留，男人，我们暂且称他为帽兜男，的嘴角露出一抹笑意。他把上衣下摆扯了扯，绷紧了胸部的肌肉，薄薄的布料遮不住任何东西，锻炼恰到好处的肌肉线条欲盖弥彰地显露了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克听见自己咽了一口口水。咕咚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大哥，你是准备就这样看着，还是准备干点什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>？帽兜男的声音有种说不上来的熟悉感，但迪克并没多想，只把它归结为是小兄弟的呼唤。这是一种同性之间的吸引，自然而然，浑然天成，不需要语言，两个人的眼神交换已说明了一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是帽兜男先动手的，但是迪克把舌头伸进来的时候帽兜男有了一瞬间的迟疑，迪克扣紧男人的后脑勺不让他逃走，灵活的舌头在整齐的齿贝上来回摩挲，催促着对方快点张开。入侵的时候迪克清晰地察觉到手掌下的身躯微不可觉的颤抖，看来还是个雏鸟，迪克感到很满意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克不需要知道帽兜男叫什么，来自哪里，要去往哪里，也不需要记得他的前女友和所有其他糟心事，他只知道帽兜男有根柔软滚烫的舌头，而今晚他要把自己的老二放进这个男人的屁股里，好好地干一票。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>换气的间隙帽兜男粗着嗓子问迪克，像是要扳回一局刚才险些丢失的颜面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你那里还是我那里？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回想了一下蝙蝠洞监控欲爆棚的那几位，迪克很快做出了选择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你家。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有一说一迪克和帽兜男真的很默契，就像是好久不见的老朋友。出了大鸟转转转酒吧帽兜男就把帽兜摘了，他有一头硬朗的黑色短发，额前挑染了一簇白毛，看五官还是很年轻的样子。帽兜男被迪克直白的观察视线盯得有点发憷，别着嘴叫他别看了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么？我觉得你长得很像我一个朋友。”迪克的语气很轻快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>帽兜男的瞳孔微微张大了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你和他有一样的眼睛，我是说，你的眼睛很漂亮——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>帽兜男把帽兜又戴上了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是害羞了？”迪克嬉笑着把脸凑到帽兜男的帽子里，两个人的冰冷鼻头碰在一起，迪克把热气哈到男人的脸上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在想逃可来不及了，迪克的小兄弟正叫嚣着想要快乐。两个人黏黏糊糊地回了帽兜男的住处，狭窄的楼道和弯弯曲曲的楼梯增加了上楼的难度，最后进门的时候帽兜男费了好大劲才从快要被迪克扯掉的裤子口袋里掏出开门的钥匙，又用超高难度的体操姿势打开了门。</p>
<p>“哥…你清醒点行不，让我把门先关上。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦。”迪克恋恋不舍地松开面前的炙热肉体，看着肉体关上了门，把钥匙摆在进门的鞋柜上，然后脱了鞋，把鞋整齐地排在鞋架上之后，迪克想，是时候了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我——喂！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不给帽兜男说话的机会，迪克又把男人的嘴堵上了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>帽兜男——哦他现在没有帽兜了——但是迪克忘记问男人叫什么名字了，这可真尴尬——发出一声模糊的咕哝，翻了个身把迪克的被子又卷走一点，还蛮横地把腿夹在迪克的腿上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这下迪克看清楚了，男人没有穿内裤，他把手伸下去一摸，好家伙，他自己也没穿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>露在外面的躯体感觉到凉意，帽兜男逐渐从睡眠中苏醒过来，宣告迪克的装死时间结束了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃，嘿…早上好？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>帽兜男的起床气显然不小，他明显已经清醒了，但是并不想搭理迪克，抬起眼瞅了瞅枕边的人，然后又快速把眼睛闭上了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有那么一瞬间迪克想起了他的某个弟弟，在他还没死的时候，迪克曾经也这样哄他起床，少年个头不大脾气倒不小，最后以迪克掀掉了整床被子为结局才把弟弟成功叫起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看了看帽兜男厚实的背肌，迪克决定少惹有起床气的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他灵活地摆脱男人的大腿，从床下捡起揉成一团的裤子服穿上，借帽兜男的卫生间简单处理了一下个人卫生，顺便赞美一下男人的生活品味，卫生间里都点着熏香。然后迪克像个合格的419对象一样，安静地离开了帽兜男的家，同时顺走了一张男人的名片以备调查，毕竟，他还是只蝙蝠嘛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>上线的时候迪克被接连几十条的消息提醒吓得差点把终端扔出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>——呼叫夜翼：来自红罗宾：</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        迪克？你跳楼了？</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>——呼叫夜翼：来自军火库：</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        哈哈哈哈别想不开啊迪基鸟</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>——呼叫夜翼：来自蝙蝠侠：</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        现在立刻到蝙蝠洞来一趟，我们需要谈谈。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        ……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后是一条来自柯莉安妲的消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>——呼叫夜翼：来自星火：</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        你一直都是我的好朋友，迪克。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克关掉通讯器，深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐掉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老天，他就放纵自己了一个晚上，居然积压了这么多事情等着他处理？义警生活真苦，迪基鸟委屈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赶到蝙蝠洞的时候蝙蝠侠已经在那里等他了，准确点说，是布鲁斯正在等他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B？我没错过什么吧。”迪克环视一圈，红罗宾不在，阿福正提着一套熨烫整齐的黑色礼服站在一边，那件看起来像是给他的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有错过关键部分，”布鲁斯整理了一下胸口的领结，用眼角的余光示意迪克放在蝙蝠电脑前的资料，“剩下的部分我们可以在路上慢慢跟进，动作快点，我们在十分钟后出发。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是您的礼服，理查德少爷。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“多谢，阿福。”迪克接过西服，顺便摸了块小甜饼塞进嘴里，然后又喝了一口杯子里的牛奶，“如果有麦片就更好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这取决于您早上来到的时间，麦片是每天定时供应的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克带上了痛苦面具。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 背弃信仰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苦逼归苦逼，活还是要干的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克在车上迅速浏览并记下了与会的人员名单和背景资料。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“阿甘·奥古迪姆*？”迪克摸了摸下巴，“听起来不像本地人的名字。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“奥古迪姆是一个来自尼日利亚的声名显赫的家族，不过这并不重要。”布鲁斯一边开车一边说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“重要的是他想在哥谭做什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是一个关于义体科技的项目合作，作为合作方之一的韦恩集团的代表，布鲁斯需要做一个煞有其事的讲话，而他的养子迪克就有理由和便利在会议间隙到处闲逛，顺便重点关照一下参会的可疑人员。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我希望你留意一下奥古迪姆本人，他看起来并非善类，这个男人很可能有两幅面孔。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——就像你一样。迪克在心里默默吐槽，然而他表面上说的是：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“收到。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布鲁斯所指的“并非善类”，迪克在见到奥古迪姆本人的时候就字面意义上体会到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿甘·奥古迪姆，外号“铁拳”。这个拉丁裔的男人的整条右手被骇人的金属义肢代替，成为了他外号的由来。即使除去了巨大的钢铁义肢，奥古迪姆本人也十分高大结实，裁剪精良的西服更加衬托出男人的壮硕，往他面前一站迪克仿佛变成了个小学生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>奥古迪姆是个有抱负的男人，换句话说，他野心勃勃。此次哥谭之行，奥古迪姆直接找上了韦恩集团，提出合作的请求，结合韦恩的科技改进义肢的性能，让布鲁斯不禁好奇起男人的真实目的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...我衷心希望这次合作能为不仅仅是哥谭更是全世界的受身体残疾困扰的人们带来希望的光明，希望韦恩科技和奥古迪姆家族的合作长长久久...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克心不在焉地听着讲话，眼神却飘到了奥古迪姆的贴身保镖身上。真是可笑，如果站在一起，奥古迪姆看起来会更像是做保镖的那一个，他太大只了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>贴身保镖的身材更合迪克的口味一点，比迪克略微高一点，又不显得过于壮硕，——就像昨晚的帽兜男一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克被脑海里一闪而过的念头惊得裤裆一颤，他拍了拍脸，把注意力拉回会议上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...为了我们的下一代，向哥谭更美好的未来致敬！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>讲话末了，台下掌声雷动，布鲁斯和奥古迪姆握了握手，想抽回手的时候却被紧紧握住无法行动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布鲁斯呼吸一屏，表面仍是装作轻松的模样，笑着说道：“奥古迪姆先生好大的手劲，握得我得手都有点痛了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>奥古迪姆借着手上的力道，稍微拉近了两人的距离，浅褐色的眼睛审视般地盯着布鲁斯的脸端详许久，像是要找到些破绽的蛛丝马迹，布鲁斯毫不退缩地回以注视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>良久，奥古迪姆松开手，摆出一张营业性的笑容，露出明晃晃的整齐白色的牙齿：“失礼了，机械义肢的力量有时候难以控制，请原谅我，韦恩先生。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在布鲁斯和奥古迪姆对峙的时候，迪克已经摸清了奥古迪姆在会场的所有警备布置。他装作不小心在地毯上绊倒，在扶起他的保镖身上悄悄安装了监视器，然后神情自若地离开了会场，在和布鲁斯碰头的地方等他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如何？”布鲁斯扯了扯领带，把衬衫的领口解开了两颗扣子。奥古迪姆身边的气息令人窒息，布鲁斯的第六感在警铃大作，这将是一个难以搞定的男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我在一个保镖身上装了监视器，”迪克噼里啪啦地敲动键盘，调出了监视器的实时位置，“他们正在往第三大道的方向前进。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只见屏幕上的红点在沿街道缓缓移动，在靠近港的一个十字路口停下了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么停住了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也许是在等红灯？”迪克给出的解释连自己都不能信服。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>红点似乎铁了心待在原地不动了，布鲁斯决定亲自前去查看情况。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“或许那个保镖发现了通监视器，把它丢弃了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克的声音在通讯器里滋滋作响有点失真，布鲁斯沉默地看着现场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你只说对了一半，更正一下，是奥古迪姆，发现了监视器，”然后布鲁斯咬紧牙齿，像是忍住了爆发的情绪，“然后他把保镖杀了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“暴君！恶魔！”夜翼忿忿地跺碎石子，把碎石子像豆腐渣一样踢散。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“安静点，迪克。”蝙蝠侠蹲在滴水兽上，把自己缩成黑漆漆的一团。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说过任务时不喊名字的，B。”迪克抠了抠鼻子，向前两步把脚踏在屋檐上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑漆漆没有反应。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“线人汇报近日哥谭旧港有动静，怀疑是地头蛇之间有摩擦，有演化为火并的可能性。铁拳偏偏在这个节骨眼上出现，很大概率与此事有关。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而我们弄丢了他的行踪。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“专注于眼前的任务，迪——夜翼，既成事实的事情就不要再纠结了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦？所以这就是你对于自己犯过的错误的态度？”迪克提高了声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“迪克！我不想跟你吵！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没在跟你吵架！B！”迪克深吸一口气，憋在胸口一会，然后重重吐出，“你知道吗，布鲁斯，有时候你聪明绝顶，有时候却糊涂得难以置信。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布鲁斯以沉默作为回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>又是一个毫无收获的夜晚，哥谭混子像是听到了风声，纷纷避开了外出。一宿无言，天空露出鱼肚白的时候夜翼和蝙蝠侠在港口分别了，布鲁斯回蝙蝠洞去，而迪克则回他的安全屋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克·跟蝙蝠侠飞檐走壁一整晚累得不行但结束了还得自己回家洗衣服做饭因为并非所有人都像韦恩少爷那样是亿万富翁·格雷森从敞开的窗户翻进屋里，在一堆衣服和快餐盒中找了块干净的地板，就地躺下了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两个小时后他还要去赶上班的早高峰，先抓紧宝贵的时间睡一小会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森·陶德从梦中醒来的时候枕边早已冷透。他抓住被单深吸一口气，被褥间还弥留着迪克的味道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他本意不是想招惹一只蝙蝠的，至少不是上床的那种招惹，但——诶——谁知道过了这么多年迪克还是那个老样子，一想起这个杰森心里没有死掉的那一部分还是会怦怦直跳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>用一点小费收买了奥古迪姆——或者说，铁拳，手下干活的小喽啰，搞到了关键情报之后杰森正准备在酒吧里喝两杯犒劳一下自己，顺便为两天后的行动准备一下，然后他就看见了那个傻气到不行跟酒吧氛围格格不入但偏偏自己又特别心水的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——迪克·格雷森。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森心里理智的那一部分告诉他别再跟蝙蝠扯上关系，想想自己为了这个做的准备，想想所有的努力，这样做只会前功尽弃，但不理智的那一部分却如恶魔低语在杰森耳边萦绕：迪克格雷森出现在了gay吧，那个黄金男孩格雷森！一个不切实际的幻想在杰森脑海中浮现，在他还是罗宾的时候杰森连想都不敢想，而如今这个幻想几乎成为了唾手可及的现实。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就一晚，迪克不会发现端倪的，况且如果他拒绝了呢。就一个晚上，杰森在心里默念，然后不再联系。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>情况比想象中乐观，屌头迪克像种马一样在杰森身上卖力耕耘，丝毫没有发现身下的肉体是他曾经的小翅膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看来时间不止会冲淡记忆，改变面貌，它还会让人背弃信仰，撕毁诺言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森陶德是，所有人都是。出门的时候杰森检查了一下日程，铁拳在白天和韦恩企业有一个会议，呵，韦恩，之后会驱车前往阿卡姆进行“交易”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>关于“交易”，杰森和布鲁斯持不同的观点。俗话说，国有国法，行有行规，在阳光所不能照到地下世界，这里运行着一套不成文却完备自洽的体系。蝙蝠侠太过理想主义，抱守着过家家一般幼稚的原则，企图用金科玉律就使人改邪归正。殊不知，不触及核心的小敲小打只不过在表面文章，只有真的感受到痛了，才会有改变的动力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蝙蝠侠做不到的事情，红头罩来完成。铁拳将是第一个，并且不会是最后一个。等着吧，哥谭的地下世界将掀起一场腥风血雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森摸了摸鼻子，操，屁股还有点痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当晚，哥谭旧巷，下水道旁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克看着横躺在脚边的男人，硕大的块头也抵掩盖不住死亡的气息，男人的头部不翼而飞，谢天谢地他的机械义肢让来者轻易地确认了尸体的身份。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克接通蝙蝠侠的通讯器。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不用了，调查没有进行的必要了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么叫调查没有必要了？”蝙蝠侠提高了声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他死了，”通讯器里夜翼的声音平静地没有一丝情绪，他缓缓地说，“铁拳死了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* 守望先锋角色，纯属娱乐，请勿较真</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>